Shower Scene
by MakoRain
Summary: Tifa shares the only thing she's ever kept from Cloud and that is her precious shower time. Rated for sensual lemmon. Cloti oneshot.


A/N: There are no words that are needed to explain what is to come. So I'll just say please R&R. Standard disclaimers apply.

**"Shower Scene"**

by MakoRain

Showers were something she took every day but this one was different than any other.

Last night, Tifa had taken a somewhat longer shower than usual, giving herself time to relax and unwind from a hectic day at Seventh Heaven. It was nice.

Tonight, Cloud had decided to come home early and found her already stripped bare, waiting for the water running to reach the perfect temperature. There was no need for embarrassment since they were together and seen every part of each other's naked forms. Even now, she could see in the mirror how he admired the expanse of her neck, the slope of her back, the curve of her hip and it made her smile.

When Tifa reached his eyes looking back at her in the glass reflection, however, she noticed something different, something just for her. It made her eyes wide and breath hitch, watching him undress in smooth, even, controlled motions. In all of their time together, they both realized at that exact same moment that they had never showered together. This was a predicament Cloud intended to fix as he strolled into the room behind her, still looking at their reflection and surely he saw the blush that unwillingly crept over her face.

She didn't want him to get the wrong impression; that somehow showering with him made her flustered in a bad way when the exact opposite was true. The thought of Cloud's body so warm and wet next to hers made her shiver and he now noticed this, reflexively wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close and sharing in his body heat.

Tifa didn't know if it was the fact he was so close to her or that he was making the first move but either way, he had her walking towards the shower in a daze, sliding the glass door open for her and guiding her inside.

The wet tile was warm beneath her cold feet thanks to the now spraying water directly above that she had let heat up, already some steam slipping out before Cloud got the door completely closed. His hands on her hips were not meant sexually, instead balancing her on the slippery tile and giving him a chance to touch her. They were always touching each other with a little graze here and a caress there that this was nothing new. It was something she had come to expect even and didn't feel any humiliation when she turned around to smooth small hands over the expanse of his broad shoulders, catching the droplets that had trickled down from his now soaked spikes.

Soft and innocent, his hands slid through her thoroughly soaked hair that seemed to trail a mile down her back and Tifa gave into the urge to sift through his wet spikes, marveling in how soft his hair really was.

Cloud graced her with a smile so soft and warm that she wanted to taste it, feeling it flow into her with a tilt of her head in a simple request he always willingly granted. He did not disappoint as she felt the press of his lips on hers, the sensual sweep of his tongue flicking over the water there, the slide of his hands to hold her even closer by the small of her back.

Tifa's hands joined his in exploration, dancing along the planes of his shoulders to slide down his arms and then ripple amid the muscles of his chest and stomach. She would never tire of the chance to study him in this way, eyes closed and lips searching within his as her hands followed suit externally. Nor would she ever take advantage of the never ending kisses he bestowed upon her neck, his favorite place to let his mouth wander and one of hers as well which he knew just as much.

Two could play that game.

In one even motion her arms slid around Cloud's waist and her hands felt up his back so soft and sensual she felt the shiver down his spine. Tifa was unable to hide her playful side and neither could he if the nip at her lip gave anything away. Still soft, still teasing, still loving he moved his hand along the side of her thigh, hitching it up a bit at the same time as she felt her back pressed to the cold tile wall and gave a shiver of her own.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." His words smoothed over her form just as he slid into her, full of desire and yearning to pour his love into her gently, spreading and filling her completely.

"I know you will," Tifa sighed, holding onto his arms for balance as his body blanketed hers, bracing her body against the wall as they found a rhythm. "You always do."

Words became incoherent and unnecessary as Cloud and Tifa got lost in each other, her legs shaking until his hands steadied them, lifting and sliding her along the slippery tile. Bodies pressed together and so in sync, joined in the most intimate way above and below, they drove onward until surrounded in a haze of mist and passion consuming from the core.

His words of love and devotion mingled with her own laced with his name in a release so fulfilling both gasped for breath, panting in each other's arms. After something so strong, she had trouble standing and relaxed into his very capable arms, his breath still panting in her ear, warming her cheek. She kissed his shoulder, the water on her lips bringing her back to the reality of the still constant spray falling all around them and she held him close, staying connected.

Being with him like this was nicer than she had ever imagined; in fact, it was the closest she would dare say to perfect she'd ever felt. Being with Cloud physically was always this side of heaven but there was more to it this time; she had given so much more of herself. Before, Tifa may have thought of the shower as a place only for her, something of hers that she never dreamed of sharing. But now, she didn't feel the chill of the water's cooling spray with Cloud's arms around her, holding her tight, and she couldn't think of it being any other way.

_As it was meant to be._

The End


End file.
